Somewhere Love Remains
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Bella has always been neglected since she was a kid because she's an illegitimate child. She finds solace in Edward Cullen who is arranged to be married to her beautiful and well-loved sister, Rosalie Hale. Can she stay strong and fight for her happiness?
1. Miss Invisible

**Hello guys! (kamusta?)**

**It's finally our last day of school tomorrow so I thought this is the best time to start a story. Expect early or even daily updates just like what I did last summer. I don't have much to do right now and I will be verrry bored so I'll write as much as I can. I have already started the next chapter and maybe I can update tomorrow afternoon or night.**

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

**Read and review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter One: Miss Invisible**

_"I don't know what I want in life; I don't know what I want right now. All I know is that I'm hurting so much inside that it's eating me, and one day there won't be any of me left..."_

I woke up and was met by a massive headache.

I hadn't been feeling well since yesterday. My throat hurt like hell and I'd been feeling so dizzy. I thought opting not to go to school yesterday would get me some time to rest but Mom only made me help in preparing for Rosalie's eighteenth birthday party. Actually, it was more of a ball. All of those who would attend were required to wear a ball gown.

The theme of the event really suits Rosalie. She was very pretty…perfectly crafted face. It was like she was carved perfectly by a really great sculptor that lived in the ancient times. She could fit the role of a Greek goddess. Well, maybe she could have that role since she wanted to be an actress and model someday. Rosalie has blonde hair that looked like silk, very flawless creamy skin, not too high cheek bones, full plump and sexy lips, baby blue doll eyes and she was tall like her father. Not like me who was pale, brown eyes, brown hair and average height. I could barely pass as beautiful, maybe plain would be the best description.

The event would be held in a five star hotel, of course. There would be more than a thousand people invited…I think? Too bad I wasn't included in there. Unfortunately, I was the secret illegitimate child of my mother to a stranger. She had a one nightstand with a guy whom she didn't know. She explained that she was too drunk to notice what was happening around her. My mother was a bit too reckless when she was young, and maybe I am now. Well, who could blame me?

It would be a shame for them to show me in public. Hell, I was even homeschooled until I reached college. They insisted on taking online courses, but I didn't really like it. They paid the university where I was attending to cover up my identity. Nobody ever knew about my real identity. It wouldn't be good for the Hales' name. They had done a good job for the past nineteen years. Nobody ever knew who I was; nobody ever suspected that I was Illiana's daughter. Besides, I hardly looked like her. She was more like Rosalie, unbelievably beautiful. She looked like her except that her eyes were hazel and she was smaller than her. Maybe I looked like my mystery father.

My mother was none other than Illiana Hale, the lucky woman that got to marry Harold Hale. The Hales play a big role in the showbiz industry. They own one of the biggest talent agencies in the United States, Hale United. They manage the biggest stars in the industry and because of that, they earn a great amount of money which made Harold Hale, the person who _stands_ as my father the twentieth richest person in the world.

I know she hated me so much because I never really felt her being a mother to me. I basically grew up with our maid, Zafrina and also with her daughters. They were a nice and a middle class family. They were just contented with what they have and were happy. Zafrina's husband died in a construction site twelve years ago. He fell while working on the eighteenth floor of a building. It was very hard for her to go on with life because she had to raise her two daughters alone. Because of that I really look up into her.

_If it was only possible for her to be my mom…_ I really wouldn't care if we were rich or poor. They were right. Rich people were never really happy. They think they were because they didn't want to feel that everyone was against them. They were all in denial.

My family was really that busy to remember that today was also my day. Yes, Rosalie and I had the same birthday; it was just that I was older than her for a year. It had been fourteen years since I last celebrated my birthday. Since Rosalie started growing up, I lost all attention. It was like I wasn't there in the house. I felt like a charity, they give me a lot of money and then they let me be.

A breakfast and pain reliever could really help me right now, but I'm afraid that outside was a riot. I was hearing way too many footsteps and I knew that they were doing last minute preparations for the party later and Rosalie was doing the same. I wonder if she'd look like someone who just stepped out of a fairytale book. _So pretty._

I should stop thinking of the massive party later. I should think of something that would make me feel better. Something that would make me forget that they forgot about my existence. I need a distraction.

My body was against the movement, but I still got up from my bed and went to the bathroom adjoining it. I think a bath and soft music would soothe me. So I did it. It had been more than twenty minutes when I go out of the tub, brushed my teeth and got dressed. I didn't blow-drying my hair because it made my head ache even more. I tried taming my long brown locks, but I got no luck so I just let it fall on my back. Sometimes I wish I had more manageable hair. I was more than ready with a slightest touch of make up on my face.

Going out wasn't the best idea, but I needed food. I hadn't eaten much last night because I didn't have that much appetite, I felt like throwing up.

I wore my favorite pair of sneakers and got my bag before going out of my room. As I had expected, the mansion was at its busiest. Maids were walking briskly on the hall same as hairdressers and some designers. I wonder how much the Hales paid for them. As I walk on my own, I felt like a stranger at my own house. I felt invisible. Nobody really knew or remembered about my birthday. All I could hear while I was walking was 'Rosalie's really beautiful' or 'I wish I'd have a party like hers'.

I was going down the stairs when I bumped into my mother. She was wearing a green silk robe and her hair was in curlers. She looked as beautiful as ever. How could she not when she spent three times a week in the beauty salon and spa. She had a company and a country to impress.

_Same as Rose…_

Yeah.

They were all busy in the Hale's company while I was being isolated in this mansion. What a depressing boring life I have. Well not exactly boring because I have someone…well kinda boyfriend right now. Though we didn't have something to call ourselves right now, I think we were on that stage. He was making me happy and I think I made him too. That was all that matters.

All my insecurities, he made them fade away. Sometimes I couldn't believe how lucky I was with him because he was almost perfect, so handsome, kind and intelligent. He was too good for me but I didn't care. I'm afraid that one day he would get tired of me too and then he would leave me. I never felt as happy as I was right now and I don't think I could ever handle it if ever that day comes. I hope it wouldn't.

While I was waiting for her to say something, she stared at me from head to toe and gave a disapproving look.

Instead of saying a 'happy birthday' to me, she said, "What in the world are you wearing again?"

I was wearing a black vintage shirt, faded jeans, my favorite pair of sneakers and a jacket draped on my shoulder. What was wrong with this? I really don't get her. Why do I need to dress to impress. It wasn't like people would start to talk about what I was wearing like they do whenever they see my mother and my sister.

Her words weren't exactly that harsh, but when that was the first thing she said to me this noon, it almost made me want to cry. How was that? My own mother kept forgetting my birthday for eight years now. If I didn't have a place in her heart, couldn't I have some space in her mind? Did she forget that she gave birth to me too? What kind of mother was she?

I didn't say anything to her. I walked past her and headed to the main door.

"Isabella!" she suddenly said angrily, almost shouting. "I am still talking to you. Where are your manners? Maybe you got that from that maid Zafrina and her daughters. You act like them! You are spending so much time with them that you got their commoner's attitude."

She scrunched her brows in anger. With that, she looked like Snow White's witch stepmother. At least I still compared her to someone who was considered beautiful by the magic mirror.

Her words did nothing but fuel up my anger. How dare she say those words to the only people who loved me while I was growing up?

I turned to face her with my head held high.

I was very good at this…at masking my emotions. It was what I have mastered while living with them. To be emotionless so I couldn't feel the hurt that they bring.

There was a long moment of silence before I started to talk.

"First of all, I don't remember you, teaching me any manners. And no, I didn't get this from Zafrina and her daughters; all they taught me was love and happiness, something that you never gave me. The way I act; it was purely me and not them. So don't you dare talk about them like that! Yes they are commoners, but they have something…well a lot than you could give me!

"At least they don't treat me like I don't exist. At least Zafrina treats me like her own daughter. At least they don't forget when my birthday is!" I shouted the last sentence at her and she looked stunned and shocked with my words.

And then I left her gaping like that.

_I can't believe she's my mother._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Love it hate it? Stop it or continue it? Wanna know your opinions! :)<strong>

**I really hope you'll want more.**

**Please don't forget to review.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and happy summer,**

**Ishi xoxo :)_  
><em>**


	2. Beautiful Eyes

**Hello again guys!**

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed the previous chap and also to those who added it to their list. I'm so glad that you enjoyed it!**

**Hope you'll also like this chap.**

**Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Two: Beautiful Eyes**

_"Anyone can make you smile, many people can make you cry, but it takes someone really special to make you smile with tears in your eyes."_

My vision was blurring as I waited for Edward to open up the door to his condo unit.

I pressed the doorbell again.

_Maybe he wasn't here and it wasn't a good idea to come here at all. I should have just gone to Victoria's house. Her mother likes me…I think._

I was really feeling light headed when the door opened. It revealed a newly woken up Edward in his thick glasses. It was really weird to see him in those since I was so used with him wearing contacts. Even when my vision was blurred, he still looked so handsome. His face looked all angelic and manly. I just wanna drown in his dreamy green eyes. I could almost see through his muscular chest in that tight white shirt that he was wearing.

With my wobbly feet, I walked toward him.

"Hey," I greeted him weakly.

"Are you okay? You look paler than—"

Before he could even continue, I fell on his warm chest.

"Bells, are you sick?" he asked worriedly.

"I think so," I said truthfully.

With that, he carried me before shutting the door close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled his chest.

"You're so warm," he mumbled, laying me on his bed that smelled strongly of him.

He placed his hand on my forehead and on my neck for a few moments before bolting out of the room. I could barely open my eyes and I wasn't aware of what was happening in my surroundings. I feel like energy and life was being seeped out of me. I feel like I'm floating and I was so tired.

And then I blacked out.

_Senna and I were here in my room and we were watching Monsters Incorporated. Senna is Zafrina's eldest daughter and she's two years older than me. She was pretty. She had tan skin, brown eyes and silky brown hair. She was also tall for her age. She and her younger sister Kachiri were my best friends. I was even closer to her than Rosalie. With her, I could be myself and not try to be so modest like Rosalie. _

_Rose never played with me. I wonder why. She was my sister but we barely talked, we barely made contact. With the way Harold and my mother look at her, I could tell that she was really special like a princess. Every Sunday I could see them going out for lunch and they would come home late in the evening. She once mentioned that they ate in that really expensive restaurant and then went to the mall. She said that they bought her beautiful dresses and shoes._

_I wonder when I would be included in those trips. I would love to see the outside too. I barely go out of this mansion. It was only to have my check ups. I would love to go out and explore the city. I'd love to go to that big toy store that Senna saw outside. Maybe it would be fun to play in the park. And I'd like to go to a normal school too and have lots of friends just like what I saw on TV._

_We were so engrossed with the movie when the door to my room suddenly opened. It felt like the movie was coming true. The lights were also closed which made the scenario scarier. Senna and I both squealed in fear that the person who entered my room was also a monster. _

_But it revealed my wary looking mother. She walked briskly to us who were seated on my bed._

"_Shh! Keep quiet, they might hear you outside!" she chastised us. _

"_What's wrong, Mommy?" I asked._

"_I want you to do something for me," she said intently. "Will you do anything for me?"_

_I nodded._

"_Don't ever, ever go downstairs. People there should not see you or else Mommy will get into trouble. Do you understand?"_

_I nodded again._

_She handed us two large bags of candies and two water bottles before finally leaving the room._

_Senna faced the screen again to continue watching the movie while munching her candies while I was left to wonder what was happening outside. I wonder if Mom's friends were there. Why was it that she never introduced me to them while Rosalie does? I just didn't understand._

_One thing was clear to me now. I needed to see what was happening outside._

"_I'll just go to the kitchen," I told Senna. It was a lame excuse, but she believed me anyway._

_When I got out of my room, I tried my best to be as quiet and alert as possible so that nobody could notice me. I tiptoed my way to the stairs and to the living room where I could hear my mother and Harold talking to a family._

_I didn't move any farther because I know that they would see me once I do._

_They looked all happy while they were talking except from that boy who had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. He was seated beside a girl who was really tiny, has a short hair and was dressed adorably. They both looked beautiful. He looked like the prince that I saw in the Barbie movie that Senna, Kachiri and I watched the other day. I wonder if I could be his princess._

"_We only have to wait for eight more years. They will be a perfect couple, I'm sure of that," my mother said enthusiastically._

"_I agree. Rosalie is the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen," the beautiful woman who had hazel eyes said. _

"_Mommy, who's that girl?" the tiny girl asked, a bit too loud for everyone to hear._

_She was pointing at my direction. _

_My eyes met my mother's. She wasn't very happy._

_I'm dead._

_I ran upstairs as fast as I could, tripping way too many times in the process. _

_I sighed in relief when I reached my room. Senna wasn't there anymore. I suppose she went back to their room already. I was left here alone again._

_That night, I fell asleep dreaming about the boy who had those forest green eyes._

…

Everything was blurry until night came. I remember waking up a couple of times with Edward giving me meds, water and food. In short, he had been taking care of me. No one has cared for me like this except from Zafrina. I was lucky I met someone like him. I wonder if he would still be there for me once he knew who I really was.

I was feeling all better except from the small headache that I was feeling because I stayed in bed all day long.

When I woke up, Edward was nowhere to be found. I went around his unit but there were no traces of him. He didn't even left a note telling me on where he went, not even a text message. It was so not him. Maybe there was an emergency with his family or he went out to buy something.

I took it as an indication to leave. I'd just be meeting him tomorrow at school. I needed to thank him for taking care of me today and consuming his precious time. He was a very busy person. He studies hard and told me that he also helped with their family business that he never mentioned to me. I guess both of us were keeping secrets which weren't healthy for our relationship.

I went back to his room to get my bag and jacket. I fixed my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. When I left the room, I heard the main door open. He was here. I could properly say goodbye and thank him.

When I saw him, he was carrying a bouquet of flowers, three balloons and a box of ice cream cake, from the looks of the box.

Don't tell me he bought all of that for me.

Oh my gosh. I think I'm gonna swoon.

"Uh…Happy birthday?" he said with a crooked smile on his face.

"You didn't have to do this. Edward, this is too much. But, thank you," I said happily.

"But it's your day, we should celebrate."

"I—"

"Come on, I ordered pizza it'll come in about ten minutes," he interjected.

I gave him a small smile before he went to the kitchen to set down the things that he bought for me.

I placed my things on the couch and went to the kitchen to follow him. He was already lighting the candle when I get there.

I could feel tears in my eyes building up. I was really close to crying and I didn't have the strength to stop myself. I was happy…too happy. It had been so long since I celebrated my birthday and I never thought that it would be like this. He was too good to be true. I had never seen anyone as thoughtful and as sweet as him. I guess I got a bit too lucky.

This time, it was him who I caught off guard. I wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered him an earnest thank you.

Maybe, I do have something, or should I say someone to live for.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Suggestions? Comments? Love it? Hate it?**

**Thanks for reading and happy rainy summer,  
><strong>

**Ishi :)**


	3. Turning Page

**Hey guys!**

**Here I am again. Thank you so much for the supporters of this story! I really appreciate it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chap though it is short. I'm just fulfilling my promise which were daily updates.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Three: Turning Page**

_Don't trust too much. Don't love too much. Because that too much will hurt you so much..._**  
><strong>

I awoke to the faint morning light of Edward's room.

I smiled to myself when I realized that last night wasn't just my dream or my imagination. I snuggled to him even closer and I felt him tighten his arms around me. This was pure bliss, just how I wanted to wake up every morning of my life.

"Morning," he said with a weak smile on his face.

"Good morning," I said back, looking up at him who still had his eyes closed.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for yesterday. You don't know how much you made me happy. It had been so long since I last celebrated my birthday."

All of a sudden, his beautiful green orbs opened and stared at my brown ones. He looked at me intently, removed his arm around my waist and cupped my cheek.

"What? Why is it that you don't celebrate your birthday?" he asked confusedly.

"My parents kept forgetting it and I don't feel like celebrating it alone or without them. I really don't know, guess I'm just used to it," I answered truthfully.

"What kind of parents do you have?"

"The worst ones I guess," I said jokingly.

He just shook his head and held me close again. Ever so slowly, I could feel his face inching closer to mine. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I remembered all that happened last night. It was the first time that we made love, the first time that I had done it with anybody. Not like I'd been with somebody before.

Last night had been more than perfect. Nothing had been planned; it was like it was really meant to happen. And last night, I realized how deep my feelings for him were…that this wasn't just a simple crush or that I just like him. It was more than that. I had never felt more comfortable and safer with anyone but him. I would be insane if I left him get away.

I know this was too soon because we met just six months ago in Victoria's birthday party, but hell do I care. Nothing about my life was normal—nothing about me was normal. She and Edward had been friends since they were in high school, but they never had a relationship. They were more like siblings and they were hilarious once they get together.

I met Victoria during my first day in college. God knows how lost I was during that day. I didn't know that outside life would be that hard, or I wasn't just used with it. There were so many people around me, but I didn't know who to ask. I was too shy and embarrassed of what they would think about me. And then there came my red head friend. She approached me ever so nicely and helped me get to my classes, and turns out we had three same. After that, things became easier with and I started to trust her.

Two months passed and we were like sisters. She invited me to her birthday party, the first party that I have ever attended. That moment when I entered her house was also the moment when I laid eyes to the most handsome guy that I had ever seen. I really felt that 'spark' that they describe in books and in movies and I knew he felt it too. Maybe love at first sight was true…

Speaking of love…I think I already love him. I know I barely know him. His name was Edward Anthony Cullen, he studies at NYU, his birthday was June one, he loves blue and brown, he could play piano like an Beethoven, he was allergic to crabs and he loves strawberry as much as I do. Though it seem like they were many, they were just basic. I didn't know the name of his father, his mother, his sister and other members of his family, neither have I met them. But those things didn't matter. I know that as time passes, we would get to know each other more and he would tell me all about them and maybe I'd meet them too. There was no harm in dreaming.

Suddenly, I felt his warm lips on mine, making all my thoughts and doubts fade away.

"I love you," I said when he pulled away.

And then there was silence.

_More silence…_

Seconds, minutes or hours may have passed, but he remained silent.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes again, but this time it wasn't because of happiness. I didn't know that things would change that easily with those three words.

Those three words that came out from my mouth for the first time.

I never said that to my mother, to my sister, to Zafrina and her daughters.

He was my first.

_And He just rejected me._

I shouldn't have thought that he would feel the same way about me. I should have known that it would hurt a lot. I thought I was being careful in choosing people who would appreciate me more. I thought I already found someone who could love me. Well, maybe I was wrong.

I got up, got dressed, him still not saying a thing. He just stared at the ceiling blankly.

I hastily wiped away the tears which were falling on my cheeks. This time, he wasn't there to comfort me or wipe them away.

More than his rejection, I felt so used and it was the thing that hurt me a lot. I gave everything that I had and this was what I got in return.

* * *

><p><strong>So, please don't hate me! Things will get better soon...I hope. :)<strong>

**Please review? More than ten is enough...just wanna know if you loved the chap. :)**

**Thanks for reading and happy rainy summer,**

**Ishi :)**

**P.S. Guys, this is a story with short chaps and daily updates.  
><strong>


	4. I Guess I Wanted You More

**Hello :)**

**Thanks for your nice reviews! It really made me feel better since I'm sick right now. **

**I can conclude that you hate Edward and her family, haha :))  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy this chap.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Four: I Guess I Wanted You More**

"_It's tough when you love someone but he doesn't love you. And the hardest decision is to hold on or let him go."_

When I got home, I went straight to my room.

I needed to be alone…to think of what just happened.

I decided to take a bath to remove the remnants of what happened yesterday. I wanted to think that it never happened. Only God knows how rejected and embarrassed I was feeling right now.

I couldn't blame anyone for what happened. I couldn't blame him for not loving me, for not feeling the same way about me. That would just be unfair.

I just messed up everything. Maybe if I had given him more time, he should have thought about what he was feeling. I should have told him before anything happened between us. I'd been too carried away. I was too assuming that someone like him would ever like me. I don't really know what to think. I don't know what to do. I felt emptier than ever.

Maybe later, he would call later and say sorry. He always does that when he did something wrong. I hope he would.

I dressed in my favorite shirt and comfy shorts. I blow dried my hair and then I headed downstairs to eat something.

Probably if someone experienced what I had just experienced, they would be sulking up in their room and cry their hearts out. I wouldn't do that, not because I'm not that hurt. Hell, this was one of the most painful things that I had ever felt, even more painful than my family ignoring.

It was just that I was tired of locking myself up my room. What would I do? Cry till there were no tears? I had done enough crying. Starve myself to death? That would just make things more complicated. My main rule in life is, never ever show them your weak side or your weakest point because they will just have more chance on destroying you.

I went to the living room and I found a happy family eating a nice meal. Ignoring them, I sat on my seat beside Rosalie. As if I was an alien or something foreign, they became silent. What was wrong with my presence? Couldn't they eat peacefully with me around?

The maids served me my lunch. I ate my meal quietly as they started to have a conversation again on which university Rosalie was going to attend next fall. She was talking so brightly that it made me sick. I was proud of myself at times like this because I didn't end up on shouting to them how they were full of themselves. To shout at them that it wasn't only Rosalie who was here, that I was also here. They didn't even know that I was a top student in our batch.

They were too busy talking that I finished first. I drank my water and then I left the table without even looking at them. It was either they didn't notice or they just didn't care. Probably it was the latter.

"Bella?" Rosalie called softly, surprising me.

I turned and asked coldly, "what?"

"Belated happy birthday," she said and smiled at me.

"Thanks, same," I said nonchalantly and then left.

As I was walking back to my room, I was wondering why Rosalie was suddenly nice to me. Most of the time, she don't acknowledge me. Was she sick?

While I was walking up the stairs, someone held my wrist.

It was Maggie, another maid here in the house.

"Your mom asked me to give you this," she said and then handing me a thick envelope.

I immediately knew what was inside and I didn't need any of that. I have more than what I need.

"Give it back to her, I don't want that," I told her and then I continued to go up the stairs.

When I got to my room, Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri were there. As usual, they were wearing maid uniforms provided here and their hair was pulled up into a neat bun. Senna was holding a box with wrapper, well, a gift.

"Happy birthday!" They said in unison.

I think I had the biggest grin ever. I ran to them and hugged them each, thanking them as I did.

"Thank you guys. You didn't have to do this," I said.

"You always say that every year," Kachiri joked.

"I…just thanks for remembering."

"We would never forget. We'll always be here for you, Bella. You treated us very nicely all these years, you parents do not know what they are missing. You are so much better than Rosalie. You are smarter and more beautiful. I do not know why they never noticed," Zafrina said, holding my hands and rubbing it soothingly.

I couldn't say anything. I just wanted to thank them for being there for me, for appreciating and for taking care of me.

I hugged them once more.

"We have to leave now; a guest would be arriving this afternoon. We need to set things up in the living room, you know make it more presentable than it already was," Zafrina said.

"I almost forgot, I still need to call the flower shop. I'll see you later, Bells," Senna said, giving me one more hug.

I said goodbye and then they all left.

I went to my bed where Kachiri placed their gift. I opened it, carefully removing the gift wrap. It contained a very cute figurine. It was a miniature princess who was smiling brightly. It had the same brown hair and eyes as mine. It was very simple, but it did make me happier than the money that my mother offered me. I wonder how she felt when the maid returned the money to her. She must have felt mortified. That would be so funny.

On my nightstand, I noticed the book that I still hadn't finished. Reading would be a nice escape to everything that was happening around me. I would love to hang out with Senna at times like this, but they were busy with preparing for the guests later. When the Hales have guests, it only meant one thing; I couldn't get out of my room.

I remembered those words that my mom said when I was nine, _"__People there should not see you or else Mommy will get into trouble. Do you understand?"_

But like when I was nine, I didn't follow her command. That afternoon, I sneaked out again and I found the people that I saw ten years ago.

_Why was here there?_

* * *

><p><strong>Did I surprise you?<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ishi :)**_  
><em>


	5. Nobody's Fool

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for those who sent their reviews on the previous chap. Guess we all have our opinions. **

**Song: Nobody's Fool by Avril Lavigne  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy this chap!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter 5: Nobody's Fool**

_If you're trying to turn me into something else  
>I've seen enough and I'm over that<br>I'm not nobody's fool  
>If you want to bring me down<br>Go ahead and try..._

He was the same boy I saw ten years ago. The greenest eyes I had ever seen belonged to him. That was the reason why I felt like I already saw him before.

They were talking again; all of them were smiling and being enthusiastic. Even Edward was smiling a bit. He was dressed simply in white button down shirt, a tie and black dress pants. I had never seen him wear something like that before and it made me wonder if he always did when he wasn't out of school.

Honestly, I didn't know how I would react to this. I was still in shock.

"_They will be a perfect couple, I'm sure of that." _I remembered one of them said, his mother if I was not mistaken.

I turned away from them and then I went back to my room.

I didn't know what to feel or do anymore. I just slept with the guy that my sister would marry soon. In six months to be exact. The sooner they get married, the sooner that their companies would grow stronger. I should have paid more attention when Harold and Mom were talking about it. I hate how I hate listening to their conversations during meal time.

So this was the reason why Rosalie was happy earlier. She was going to be meeting her prince and his family. She would be getting married soon, having a family and a happy ending. For her, those were all reasons to celebrate and for me, reasons to grieve.

Was I the only who wasn't aware of Edward's true identity? I didn't even ask Victoria. I had become too blind because of my feelings for him that I let him lie and lie to me. He told me that his family was running a business and not a large company. I thought it was just a small store with some branches.

I wonder why he had kept these things from me. Why didn't he tell me that he was a super rich guy? Was he just using me for his amusement? For his entertainment?

He didn't tell me that he loved me, but I knew that he cared. If he didn't, he could have just left me to die outside his condo. He wouldn't have bought all those things during my birthday. He wouldn't have been so nice to me. He wouldn't have kissed me and told me how special I was.

He confused me a lot. I just couldn't understand.

And then I thought of a nice move.

I would be calling Victoria to ask all about Edward. I should have done this back then before I got into deep. I should have known him first before letting him break down my walls.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, laid down on my bed and waited for Victoria to answer the phone.

After just two rings, she answered.

"Hey there Isabella," she chimed in.

"I told you not to call me that," I groaned.

"Aw, but your name is so pretty," she argued.

"Let's stop talking about my name. I want to ask you something...well a lot of things."

"About what?" she asked confusedly.

"About Edward," I answered.

"What about him?"

"Tell me who he really is. We'd been hanging out for months now, but I know so little of him. He's here right now, and I'm not sure of the reason why."

"What?"

"I think he's engaged to my sister," I admitted.

"What?" She repeated and she shouted this time which made me cringe because it hurt my ear.

"Why would he marry your sister?" she asked innocently.

I said the only answer that I could ever think of, "Because she's Rosalie Hale?"

"She is your sister? That supermodel material is your sister? Are you joking?" She was laughing so hard.

"Well, I'm not. My mother is Illiana Hale."

"What the f... Bella? Why haven't you told me this before?" she asked, suddenly being serious.

"First of all, you never asked. And I can't. People shouldn't know of my real identity because it will destroy the Hales. In fact, you are the first person whom I told this. Please let this stay between us. I'll tell you more about me when we meet again tomorrow. Now, tell me, who Edward Cullen is."

And so she told me all about him.

It was weird that after all these months; I was learning who he really was from another person. The guy who made me feel happy and giddy had told me so many lies and kept so many secrets. I know both of us did, but he was worse.

Edward Cullen was the soon to be CEO of the Cullen Co. It was a company who owned hospitals, malls and condominiums. That made them extremely rich. Edward's grandfather which was Anthony Cullen was the fifth richest person on earth. Edward would be graduating next year and after that, he would be trained to be the next CEO of the company. Since he was a kid, his life had been planned. Even the woman that he would marry someday which was my sister. He probably didn't know that Isabella Marie Myers was Rosalie Hale's half-sister. I wonder how he would feel once he knew that he hooked up with his fiancé's sister.

Victoria also mentioned about the Cullen's strong friendship with the Hales which she thought was the reason why they promised Rosalie to Edward. She told me that Esme, Edward's mother, once mentioned that their oldest son and the Hale's oldest daughter were to be married someday. But she didn't thought that Esme would take it seriously, because she thought that arranged marriage didn't happen anymore these days.

I wasn't exactly a Hale, but in my birth certificate I am. I just had to change it for awhile while I was attending the university for security purposes. It simply meant that it wasn't supposed to be Rosalie who was there, but me, because I was technically, a year older than her.

When our phone call ended, a plan had formulated in my mind.

This would be fun.

I went into my walk-in closet and got the nicest dress that I found. It was gift given by Victoria that I had only worn once during a formal event at the university. It was a midnight blue tethered dress that reached above my knees and hugged my curves perfectly. I wore those silver killer heels that matched the dress. I wore a silver necklace and bracelet and applied light make up, just to make me look not so exhausted. I fixed my hair into a simple but elegant bun and I was done.

I exited my room with a mischievous smile on my face. I'm done with hiding in the shadows. I'm tired of being invisible. Their show would be ending soon.

Time for the new show to start, time to show them who the real older daughter of the Hales was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Bella is nobody's fool.<br>**

**The number of reviews dropped... :( Review, please?**

**Thanks for reading and have a sweet summer,**

**Ishi :)**


	6. Part of Me

**Hello guys!**

**Thanks for your amazing my reviews! They made my day. There are lots who added this on their alert list too, thanks.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter 6: Part of Me**

_Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
>But you're not gonna break my soul<br>This is the part of me  
>That you're never gonna ever take away from me...<em>

As I got closer to where they were, my smile was growing wider.

I would have chickened out in a situation like this. If I was who I was a few hours ago. Now, I needed them to know that I exist and they needed to treat me as a person. Sometimes, I felt like my mother acknowledged the maids more than me.

They were all laughing at something that Edward's father said as I approached. None of them had noticed my presence as they continued to talk.

"I'm sorry if Edward wasn't able to attend Rosalie's party last night, he had to do some errands for the company," Edward's father said, giving Harold and Rosalie an apologetic smile. So spending the night with me was an errand?

"It's fine Carlisle, we understand," Harold replied.

This was the first time that I got a closer look on Edward's father. I now know where Edward got his godly looks. They shared the same set of eyes. He was like the older version of Edward. His whole family looked impossibly beautiful. His mother didn't look that old, she looked like she was in her early forties in her slim body, caramel hair and loving gray eyes. His sister was beautiful too though she was small...I was a lot taller than her. She still had velvet black hair that reached her shoulders. She had the same eyes as her mother and she looked like a miniature of a doll. She was so cute and I liked her already. If only I got to know her before things reached to this point.

It was like everything was in slow motion.

With one final step of my foot and with the clicking sound of it, all eyes were on me.

The Cullens looked at me curiously except from Edward who had his eyes wide in shock. While the Hales...well, their look was priceless. Their expressions were full of horror, as if they had seen a ghost.

I just smiled at them and laughed half-heartedly. "I hope I wasn't too late. Nineteen years wasn't that much right?" I said with the slightest hint of sarcasm on my voice.

They were still speechless including my dearest mother. Things would surely change after this day. The death glare that she was giving me said it all. I was afraid that if she didn't stop, her eyes would stay like that forever. It would be hilarious.

"I'm Isabella Marie Hale, Rosalie's older sister, nice to meet you all," I said, facing the Cullens.

Edward's mother face went pale and I was afraid she was going to faint. I was sure that this was going to cause a misunderstanding between the Hales and the Cullens. They would know that Harold and Illiana had been lying to them all along. The family whom they trusted their son to was playing them. This would be a fun, fun show.

"Who is that girl?" Carlisle asked 'my parents'.

Harold gave my mother an unsure glance. Oh, he didn't know what to tell them. If I only knew that things would be this entertaining, I would have done it sooner. But I guess, this was the perfect timing for a payback. I was working hard on stopping myself from laughing hard.

"I thought you know me already since I would be marrying your son. You had an agreement with my parents, right? The eldest daughter and son thingy? I might have been a bit late, but I'm here now. It's not yet too late to get to know my future family, right?" I said innocently, playing with the hem of my dress. This just fuelled up the anger of my Mother and Harold was looking at her, sending her a mental message to do a damage control.

"Esme—"

"Just tell us the truth, please," Esme, Edward's mother interrupted my mom.

"Fine," Mother said, defeated.

Harold looked down and covered his face with his hands. Rosalie's face seemed emotionless. I didn't move even for a bit. I just smiled even more to annoy my family. Now they know what I felt all these years. They had their moment, now it was mine.

"Isabella is my daughter too. I had her before I married Harold. It was a drunken mistake why I had her, but I all my regrets faded away when I saw how beautiful she was when she was born," Mother said in a sickly sweet voice. She was so good at lying.

"So, she's a Hale?" Edward's sister asked. Her voice was cute and musical.

"Yes," I answered for them, "Harold adopted me."

"Then she should be the one that Edward should marry," Esme said.

"Yes," I agreed, flashing Edward a fake smile that made him cringe. I wonder why he had that reaction to me. He was so far from the guy who was with me last night.

My mother stood up. "No, I won't force Isabella to do such thing. Rosalie is more willing."

"But we had an agreement," Carlisle argued.

"Isabella isn't a pure Hale," Harold who remained silent all this time finally spoke.

"That isn't the issue here," Esme cut in. "We agreed that our eldest son and your eldest daughter are going to be married."

And so the families began to argue. I was left there to watch them bickering. Sometimes their voices would get a bit loud and sometimes a bit to gentle. They were arguing on who to consider between Rosalie and I.

My heels were already killing me, I hope the argument would end soon.

It did after almost an hour.

The Cullens stood up and looked at both me and Rosalie. Esme walked toward me. When she was in front of me, she held my hand and smiled fondly.

"Welcome to the family," she said warmly.

Edward's sister approached me too. "I'm Alice, I have a feeling that we're gonna be great friends. I'm so happy to have you in our family. And oh, I like your dress. Where'd you buy that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella won! <strong>

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**What do you think about an EPOV?**

**Thanks for reading and have a sweet summer,**

**Ishi :)**


	7. Will I Break or Will I Bend?

**Hello!  
>Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves. They meant a lot. :)<strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Read and review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Will I Break or Will I Bend?**

"_Things don't go wrong and break your heart so you can become bitter and give up. They happen to break you down and build you up so you can be all that you were intended to be."_

The Cullens ended up staying until dinner and spending time with them was lovely. Esme was really nice and so motherly, I felt comfortable talking to her even if I just met her today, same as Alice. Carlisle was also kind to me and I could feel his acceptance on me. The Cullens were just so warm to me, but I'm not so sure about Edward. During the meal, tables had turned (not literally). I wasn't the one being ignored anymore; it was Rosalie and the rest of my family.

I never had this much attention and I didn't know that it would be this much fun. It was the first time that I had ever participated in talking while we were in the dining room. I swear the food tasted ten times better even if I had tasted it before. I guess it was really nice to have a family whom you could talk to and share everything with. I wonder what could have happened if Edward introduced me to them before all these things happened. I'm sure that it could have turned out a hundred times better.

While we were having the dinner, I caught Edward giving me glances every once in a while. He wasn't even talking except when he was asked and it was actually killing me. I had been waiting since I 'surprised' them earlier for him to ask me something, anything...I just wanted to hear him talk. He was making me feel very frustrated.

Even though he was silent, from the reactions that he was giving since I told them that I was also a Hale, I could conclude that he liked Rosalie more than me. I could see it in his eyes that same as my parents, he didn't like what was happening. Without a doubt, Rosalie was a much, much better choice than me. If I were a guy, I would choose her. She was the epitome of beauty. And me, no guy would even look at me twice. _Well, Edward did, didn't he?_

I blushed at my thoughts.

We were now in the main door, saying our farewell to the Cullens. This was one of the best days of my life although it didn't start good. _Because I told the guy that I love that I loved him and he didn't say it back. _

Alice waved goodbye to me. "Bye, Bella! I'll call you when I can schedule our shopping trip," she said in her musical voice.

I gave her a smile. "Sure, I'd love to go with you. I know some good stores," I replied, not that really sure about my last sentence. I'm not really a great shopper and I only got to many stores because of Victoria's crazy obsession to shopping.

The Hales bid their farewell and watched as the Cullens stepped inside their limousine and left. They were all wearing fake smiles and that irritated me to the bones.

The doors were closed and I decided to retreat back to my room, but my mother grabbed me by the arm. Her face was red with anger and I didn't know if it was just my imagination that I saw smoke coming out from her ears and nose.

"ISABELLA MARIE, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she seethed, her grip getting tighter.

I faced her and flashed the most innocent face that I could muster. I knew that this was going to fuel up her anger, and that was my main objective, the reason why I was doing this. I knew this was selfish, but they deserved a dose of their own medicine.

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Why did you do that? Why did you show up when everything was going fine? Didn't you know that we are supposed to start printing the invitations for next week?"

I was about to speak, but Rosalie started to sob loudly. "You…you humiliated me in front of them!" She had her hands covering her face and she was shaking violently. Her breaths were also becoming labored.

Oh no. Don't tell me that she was having an asthma attack.

"Rose," Harold said worriedly and he started rubbing circles around her back. A maid immediately handed her her inhaler. I could only watch as she placed in on her mouth, pressed and started inhaling frantically.

"Look at what you did!" Mother chastised me, but I didn't mind her.

I turned my back again on them and then headed to the stairs. Again, she grabbed my arm. This was infuriating me already. What happened was no big deal and it was meant to be in the first place.

"What again?" I asked impatiently.

"I swear, if something bad happens to Rosalie…"

"What are you going to do to me? Beat me up? What?" I challenged.

"I will make your life miserable."

"Good luck in trying, because it is already," I said nonchalantly.

"You are testing my patience!" she shouted as I removed her hand off my arm. Her manicured nails were so long and it was poking my skin, I didn't want any cuts from that.

"You are angry when Rosalie was sick, but you never mind when I was. You didn't even know that I didn't spend the night here last night." I successfully removed her hand from my now wounded arm and I continue on my way to my room.

I felt so much better when I got into my personal space. I locked it and I made sure that I had all the spare keys with me. The maids didn't even know that I have it. No one could distract me now and I could relax.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed into my comfy pajamas. I turned off the lights and opened the lamps. I sank to my bed and turned on my iPod. Relaxing music filled the room as I tried to sleep. I was almost falling into unconsciousness, but my cell phone started blaring.

I would kill this caller. Can't they see that I'm having some rest from the drama outside?

I grabbed my cell from the nightstand to see who it was. Maybe this was only Victoria, wanting an update about my show.

Oh.

_It was Edward. _

I answered it, but before I could even say hello, he spoke, "Meet me outside your house. Now."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So, what are they gonna talk about? <strong>**

**I decided that it's not yet time for an EPOV, but there will be some eventually.**

**I'm not sure if I can update tomorrow and on Friday. Tomorrow is our recognition day and we're going to some place and on Friday, it's my brother's graduation and I'm sure that everyone will be so busy. **

**Suggestions? Comments? Can I have more than 10 reviews? thanks ;)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and happy summer,**

**Ishi :)  
><strong>


	8. Love is the Drug

**Hello! **

**The chap is kinda short because I'd have to leave the pc soon. If I can, I'll make it up to you tomorrow.**

**Hope you enjoy the chap, it's mostly about Edward and Bella.**

**Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Love is the Drug**

_"The longer you have to wait for something, the more you will appreciate it when it finally arrives."_

I went out of the house in just my pajamas with my jacket and flip-flops. It was a bit chilly outside and it looked like it was going to rain since it was darker.

Edward was insane, he told me to go out, but he didn't tell me where exactly he was. Am I supposed to search for him? Guess I'd have to.

I started walking in the courtyard, searching if there was a car parked around. _Wait. _I stopped walking. There weren't supposed to be any cars in here except from the ones that the Hales on because the gates were already locked. It was almost eleven.

Was Edward using drugs or was he drunk? When he asked me to meet him outside, did that mean that I needed to get past the gates? Oh man, I'd have to deal with the peevish guard that they hired three months ago. Up until now, I still felt guilty because Felix was fired because of me. He always allowed me to go out even if it was past my curfew. He was a nice old man.

I ran my way to the gates and went to the guard house. When I got there, I found a very nice sight. Aro, the new guard was sleeping like a baby and it was so early. His shift started about an hour ago and he was already asleep. He shouldn't have been hired here. Not that I was concerned if the mansion would be robbed. There were nothing interesting in my room anyway, so I guess, I really shouldn't care.

I tapped his shoulder twice and he woke up…very startled. He looked up at me and I smiled sarcastically.

"Open the gates, please," I said in a sickly sweet tone.

He scratched his graying hair, he stood up and faced me. "No, miss. I'm sorry, but it's against the orders," he said sternly. He yawned; he didn't even bother to cover his mouth. It was so disgusting. His breath smelled of alcohol and cigarettes. I just had more reasons to blackmail him.

"If you won't open the gates, I will tell Mom and Harold that you are sleeping while you're on duty. I almost forgot…that you were drinking too." I laughed mentally.

"You have no proof," he reason, taking back to his seat.

"I have a video of you," I lied flawlessly.

"You are—"

"I'll send to Mom if you don't open the gates in thirty seconds," I threatened.

"Fine!" he said with annoyance.

Success indeed tasted so sweet. I was fighting the urge to do a happy dance as he pressed the button on the remote that he was holding. The gates were slowly opening and I could see Edward's shiny silver Volvo. Like me, he was watching as the gates were being opened.

"Thanks," I teased Aro before running outside. I heard him muttering string of curses, but I ignored it. Like his words could do anything to him. I bet that if I told Harold that he was sleeping, he wouldn't believe me anyway. He'd just tell me that I wanted the new guard fired. This was really easier than I expected.

Edward immediately went out of his car to greet me. I just nodded curtly. He had changed into his 'normal' clothes, which looked so much better on him. He was wearing a simple dark blue printed shirt and jeans. And oh, he was wearing his glasses again. If I wasn't pissed at him, I'd tell him that he looked very cute.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked him, but not really looking at him.

"Earlier," he answered.

"What about earlier?"

"Let's talk in the car, it's starting to rain," he said, walking toward the passenger's seat door and opening it for me.

"Look, Edward, we really have nothing to talk about. What's not clear to you? We are getting married in six months, end of discussion. You should've just talked to me earlier. You know what? I'm tired. So much happened today," I explained.

"That's not what I'm referring to. I'm talking about what happened this morning," he reasoned.

"Oh." I blushed.

"Come on in." He got inside of his Volvo.

I got inside his car and removed my jacket. I was shocked when the car started moving. He didn't tell me that he would be bringing me somewhere else. He already got me into too much trouble in just twenty minutes.

_But you just let him; let him do what he wanted to do with you. Just like last night. _A mental voice told me.

_This is going to be the last time. _I promised myself.

I didn't ask him where he would bring me. I leaned back to my seat and closed my eyes. I feeling so sleepy…so tired. And then I felt his arm wrapping around my shoulder. My eyes were instantly open.

"Bella…" he trailed.

"No, it's okay; just wake me up when we got there. Wherever you are bringing me," I said nonchalantly as I leaned back to him.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and again, I was overwhelmed in his scent. The scent that drove me crazy all the time and was uniquely him. I swear I felt him smile. Wished I could have seen that.

I didn't know where he was bringing me, but as long as I was with him, I'm in my happy place.

Maybe one day, I'd listen to him say those three words that I was longing to hear. Maybe there was still hope for us and I had a good feeling with the place that he wanted me to bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Where do you think they're going?<br>**

**This should have had a different ending, but I was short of time. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading and happy rainy summer,**

**Ishi**


	9. Moving Closer

**Hello Guys!**

**The number of reviews went down, but still, thanks!**

**Song: Moving Closer by Never The Strangers. (Yeah from a toothpaste commercial, but I love it so much.)  
><strong>

**Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Moving Closer**

_Inch by inch, we're moving closer  
>Feels like a fairytale ending<br>Take my heart, this is the moment  
>I'm moving closer to you...<em>

"Bella, wake up," Edward whispered softly in my ear.

Ever so slowly, my eyes fluttered open, as I did, mine met his green ones. They looked so beautiful and I found myself calming at the sight of them. They were the same set of eyes I fell in love with ten years ago. I just wanted to drown in them.

He seemed to notice that I had been staring a bit too long at him. He chuckled softly, making me blush in an embarrassing shade of red. I looked down. Silence filled his warm car. I felt his hand cup my left my left cheek and caressed it ever so gently like I was made up of some sort of glass. It was just a simple touch yet it sent a jolt of electricity all throughout my body. It ignited the same feeling of passion I felt when he held me last night.

My heartbeat accelerated as I felt him leaning closer to me. All my anger, my doubts, and confusion faded away as lips touched mine.

Was it right that I allowed him to break my walls just like this? Weren't I supposed to make his life miserable too because he lied to me. He lied to be all about who he really was, about his life. Why was he making me feel weak like this? I knew that I could, but why wouldn't I just push him away and leave? Why?

Our lips were moving perfectly in synch, like they were made for this, for each other. I felt so contented and at the same time, scared. I'm not sure of where this could bring us. He wasn't even feeling the same way about me, and yet, here we were, making out like we had been doing it forever.

My hands found its way to his auburn mess of a hair. I pulled him closer to me, if it were even possible. I felt his hand moving under my shirt and I was reminded of last night. That was not happening, at least not this soon.

I pulled away from him almost immediately and was instantly out of the blissful haze that I had been earlier.

What had just happened? I got out of control again. Damn him and what he could do to me. We were only supposed to talk and none of this should have happened.

I was still breathing raggedly as I moved away from him and sat straight on my seat. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I tried to avoid his gaze and stared at the window.

That was when I noticed where we were and that it was almost morning. Oh God, we'd missed another school day again. The sky seemed a bit brighter, but it was still raining. We were in the middle of the woods from what I could see; I wonder how was he able to bring his car in here.

"Where are we?" I asked meekly.

"We're just a few feet away from our cabin. We always go there whenever we go hiking. We'd have to walk there though; I can't bring my car anymore." He pointed to a small wooden cabin. He got out of the car and went to his compartment to get an umbrella.

He opened the door for me and held my hand as I went down. We shared the umbrella as we moved toward the cabin that he was referring to.

If he wasn't there and holding me, I must had fallen and hit my head on a rock. The rain made the ground slippery and muddy. And me, just wearing flip-flops didn't help. My feet were soaked with mud and it was so disgusting. It splashed on my pajama pants too. Couldn't it be more perfect?

I slipped again, but this time, my hand slipped off Edward's. I fell on the pool of mud. I'd had enough of this! "Ugh! Why didn't we just go to your condo?" I snapped, glaring at him who looked astonished by my outburst.

He remained silent as he helped me stand up. It wasn't raining anymore, just drizzling which I was glad for. Edward just let the umbrella fell and then he carried me. He didn't even mind that his clothes would have mud too.

"I assure you, at the moment, going there isn't the best option," he said, his voice was dripping with concern.

"Why?" I asked.

"Press would be there any moment now," he answered nonchalantly.

"Press?"

"Yes, lots of them. My mother told them last night when we got home. She liked you too much and became a bit too excited. This morning, you'd—we would probably be in the newspaper."

"Oh," was all I could say.

Oh great. I guess I just made myself an instant celebrity in less than twenty-four hours. I should have thought of the consequences of my actions before I made a move.

When we arrived at the cabin, I was truly amazed. It may look so old on the outside, but it was so modern and chic in the inside. Edward told me that Esme designed it.

He gave me some of Alice's clothes me so I could changed. I opted to shower because I was reeking. Damn that mud and damn my clumsiness. After I had changed, we had some breakfast and that was where we finally talked.

It was funny, but we started out in introducing ourselves. He told me all about him from his childhood up to now. It took us until lunch for him to finish telling me all about him. It was like I was meeting a new person instead of Edward. This time, it was really him. The real Edward.

The real Edward had a very stressful life. Since he was the eldest child of the Cullens, he was the heir of their company. His parents expect a lot from him. He had been given a lot of responsibilities at a young age to help him train to become the future president of their company. At fifteen, he had been studying their company. That was the reason why he seemed so smart. I swear that he was more than qualified in the position that he was training for and he was definitely born for it.

His mother was an interior designer of celebrities. If I had read more magazines, I would have known her. She had studied in Europe, same as Alice, but she liked fashion more. As Edward talked about Alice, I could sense the jealousy in his voice. Alice could do anything that she wanted, but Edward; he had to work hard for their company. I was just confused, why wasn't he talking about his father? I wanted to ask, but I wasn't in the position to do so.

"It's my turn…I guess," I said and then I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you—"

His phone went ringing before I could even start. He answered it, turning back from me.

"Alice…yeah…no...we'll check it out…ok, bye."

He turned to me again. His face looked nervous and stressed.

"She asked us to watch the TV," he said.

He held my hand and then we headed to the small living room. He turned on the large flat screen TV. He put it on some showbiz news channel and I almost fainted in what I saw.

On the screen was my photo taken at the school about three weeks ago and a reporter telling facts, yeah facts about the Hales. I didn't know whether to be sad or happy about it. Their real colors were finally exposed.

"Is it really true that Illiana Hale, the wife of the CEO of Hale United kept her daughter, Isabella Hale for nineteen years? Was she ashamed of her own daughter? She seemed pretty for me." She laughed and continued, "Why was it that she had to change her name too in the university that she's attending? Who could her father be? God only knows…"

I was starting to enjoy it, but my phone started ringing.

It was my mother.

I was almost laughing when I answered it, "Hello?"

"Isabella Marie! GO HOME NOW!" She seethed over the phone.

_I think this is gonna be fun._

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? What's gonna happen to the Hales?<strong>

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)_  
><em>**


	10. You'll be Safe Here

**Hey there! (Kamusta naman? Haha)**

**Thanks for the reviews and adding this to your lists.  
><strong>

**Here's a longer chap for everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Ten: You'll be Safe Here**

_When the light disappears_  
><em> And when this world's insincere<em>  
><em> You'll be safe here<em>  
><em> When nobody hears you scream<em>  
><em> I'll scream with you<em>  
><em> You'll be safe here...<em>

"Was that your mom?" Edward asked, pointing to the phone that I just turned off.

I nodded. "Yeah, she wanted me to go home."

"I should bring you—"

"No, I don't want to go there. That house is full of stress. Besides, I haven't told the story of my life yet."

"But your parents might—"

"I hate cutting your sentences, but they won't do anything to you." I laughed.

"Fine," he said, shaking his head.

When Edward told me all the truth about him, I already forgave him. There was no more reason for me to be angry at him. I finally understood why he kept those things from me. He thought that I would look at him differently and that I would like him for his money. Like I would ever like him for money. I had more than enough of it, if he only knew. He also didn't want me to get involved in the whirlwind of his real life and alter mine. Apparently, he didn't want the press to ambush me. But it was too late and it was my entire fault.

So I told him all about me, from my childhood up to now. There was no point of lying now. If we were going to be married we should know each other well.

"I'm Isabella Marie Hale, hell, I know that shouldn't even be my last name." I laughed humorlessly. "My mother is Illiana Hale. She pretty much didn't and never cared about me. Same as her husband, Harold Hale.

"I grew up in a large mansion. They never allowed me to go out until I enrolled into a university this year. I was homeschooled and it bored me to death. That's why I love to be at school so much. It was better to at the university because I got to know lots of people and experience life out of my room. It was indeed fun.

"Zafrina was the one who raised me. She's one of our maids and she is really nice. She was the first person to show concern and love to me. She made me feel being wanted and cared for. I am also friends with her daughters, and they were pretty much, my only friends in the mansion. They were my only friends until you and Victoria came to my life. I am telling you, I couldn't be happier. I never thought that I'd have both of you.

"Most people would feel happiness and love at home, but not me. When I'm there, I was just hurting. When I see Harold, Mom and Rosalie together, I couldn't help but feel jealous. All their attention and love belonged to her. I don't know what I should do, just for them to see me the way they see Rose. I basically excelled in all that I do just for them to notice me. While Rosalie was flanking in her tests, I got most of them perfect. But still, I was invisible."

Traitor tears started streaming down my cheeks as I continued telling my story. Ugh! I hated this! I hated crying and looking weak in front of others!

_But it was different with Edward. He wouldn't laugh at you. He cared._

I thought I moved past crying about this. I thought I was used to them, not caring about me. Why was it that I was still hurting? They didn't deserve even a single drop of my tears. They were ruthless people who made my life miserable. I hated the fact that I was in denial. I put on a brave face, but inside of me, I was dying. I was slowly withering.

"I wonder why she didn't just leave me in an orphanage. I felt like an orphan anyway. It's like I have parents, but I really don't. Why did they keep me when they won't care about me? Every day, I felt like I am being torn to pieces. Every time that I would see them showering Rose with love, there was nothing that I can do except from watch with envy and wait for the day when they will also bring me out. Wait for them to feel my presence.

"I was always the bad one. I was always wrong. I always wear wrong choice of clothes. My course was nonsense. I just…"

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't talk properly anymore. There was a lump in my throat and my shoulders were shaking. My tears were in full blast and my eyes were like faucets. I tried a few times, but my voice was muffled.

"Bella, I don't think you should push yourself. We have plenty of time. I think you need to rest because you look…"

"Miserable?" I finished for him. "I know, but I have to tell you. It's unfair, you also have to know me. You have to know how they treated me all these years."

Before I could continue, he pulled me into an embrace. What he did only made me cry more. I never had anybody to comfort me except from Zafrina.

"You know what, Bella? You're so brave and strong. I can't believe that you were able to last in a household like that. If I were there, I would have been insane," he said gently, caressing my hair. He pulled away from me, only to kiss my forehead and held me closer and tighter. I suddenly felt tired. I felt drained both emotionally and physically.

"Did you know that I tried to kill myself just nine months ago? It was before I went to college. Too bad I didn't succeed. Senna found me and called the doctor. She saw me bleeding in the bathtub. I told her that I'd be fine and happier, but she cared too much about me that she called an ambulance. And he I am now, alive and kicking," I said softly with humor, trying to lighten up the mood that I created.

Esme wouldn't be happy if she knew that her expensive couch was soaked with my tears. Same goes to Edward's new shirt.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked softly.

"Because I couldn't take it anymore. They didn't want me to study outside, telling me that when people knew, it would be bad for them. I had a huge argument with Harold and Illiana. None of them listened to me. I told them that they couldn't be isolating me from the outside world forever. And then they told me that I was a shame to the family, that I was my mother's biggest mistake. Up until now, that scene kept repeating in my mind and it hurts like hell. Like being stabbed in the chest.

"I thought of attempting again, but you guys came to my life. I met you in the darkest moment of my life. You saved me. I always felt safe with you," I said truthfully.

"I'll always be here to protect you," he vowed and I held into that.

We didn't speak anymore. Silence filled the room since it seemed to be appropriate in the moment. I snuggled into his chest as he hummed me an unfamiliar lullaby. His voice relaxed me so much that I surrendered into unconsciousness.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up. As soon as I opened my eyes, I was assaulted with the scent of vanilla and freesias and the sight of hundreds of small scented candles. There were also all sorts of white flowers in the place. I was still on the couch, just without Edward this time. By the looks on the window, it was already evening.

The atmosphere felt so romantic. Edward sure did put a lot of effort in this. I wonder where he got them all. I slowly got up, trying not to get myself burned. And then I noticed that I was wearing a pink chiffon dress and white flats. Edward didn't change me in these, didn't he? He wouldn't do that.

I blushed to myself.

"Alice was here earlier, she changed you," Edward said from behind, shocking me.

I turned to face him and I was struck with what I saw. He was dressed handsomely in his blue button down shirt and jeans. This time, he wasn't wearing his glasses which only made me have a perfect view of his forest green eyes, which were by the way sparkling since he was smiling. I think I was going to swoon.

Everything was perfect…almost until my stomach chose that moment to remind me that I was starving. It freaking growled and I was sure Edward heard it because he chuckled. I was so embarrassed that I was blushing so hard.

"I prepared dinner, come on, let's eat," he said, wearing that crooked smile again. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Okay," I said softly.

We went to the dining room with my arm around his. When we got there, he gave me a bouquet of white and purple roses, my favorites.

"You're so sweet," I mumbled.

He was such a gentleman. He pulled the chair for me and waited for me to sit before he went to his own. On our plates were lasagna and garlic bread.

"It's the only think that I knew how to cook, if…you don't like it then we can order," he said nervously.

"No, I like this. It looks scrumptious." And I wasn't deceived by its appearance. It did tasted good and I wouldn't mind if he'd have to cook for me every day. As a proof, I ended eating faster than Edward.

We had mixed fruits for dessert and then he poured us a glass of champagne. What was there to celebrate? Maybe because this dinner went smoothly and very romantic. We were practically talking about everything up to the most nonsense things.

He got a remote from his pocket and pressed something. Out of nowhere, music started playing.

He stood up from his seat and went to my side, offering me his hand. "Bella, may I have this dance?"

I took his hand. "Sure." I smiled, forgetting the fact that I have two left feet.

And so we danced in the dimly lit room. In every sway, in every turn, he was making me love him even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we danced more slowly, more sensual.

He kept whispering sweet nothings in my era which were making me blush. And then I heard those three words from his lips. I couldn't be mistaken.

"Can you repeat what you just said?" I said shyly.

I couldn't believe it.

He pulled away from me and then he fell down on one knee. He pulled a sparkling diamond ring from his pocket and smiled hopefully at me.

"Isabella Marie, I love you more than anyone in this world. I'm sorry if it took me time to say it, I'll say it again, I love you. I'll say as long as you want me to. Will you marry me?"

Oh, there was indeed something to celebrate.

* * *

><p><strong>So, will she say yes? I think the answer's obvious.<strong>

**Comments? Suggestions? **

**Review, please? Just tell me your thoughts.  
><strong>

**I wanna make a Vampire Academy fic about Sydney and Adrian. What do you think of it?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ishi :)**

**P.S. I'm bored as hell, talk to me on Twitter: IshiLovesIchigo**


	11. Freak Out

**Hey hey!**

**I only got six reviews on the previous chapter. That was like five hundred words longer.. T.T**

**Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed. Another thing, I got the quotes I'm posting here from twitter peeps.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Eleven: Freak Out**

_"No need for revenge. Just sit back and wait. Those who hurt you will eventually screw up themselves."_

_Three months later…_

Every summer vacation, I practically did nothing, but now everything had changed. My free schedule suddenly became hectic because of the wedding preparations.

I hadn't really planned to marry this early, but I involved myself with this. I involved myself to the Hales' business. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to get married to Edward, but not this soon. In another three months, I would be walking down the aisle. I anticipated that day, at the same time, I was scared. I would love to be called Mrs. Cullen, but not the popularity that comes with it.

Even if I didn't want to, I was forced to have bodyguards. They were Emmett and Jacob. At first, it was so awkward being with them, because they were watching my every move. But they also helped me escape paparazzi which were really cool. They were both built and buff that made them a bit scary, but in the inside, they were just goofy boys. I had so much fun with them and they were so nice to talk to.

Jacob was the type of guy that I would love to be a best friend and Emmett was the big brother that I never had. Even if Jake was a guy, I could talk to him about anything and everything. He was a good mechanic too, and he fixed Edward's car once. Speaking of Edward, I had no words to explain how much he hated Jacob. I swear, the first time Edward laid his eyes on him, it was like he was going to kill him. I asked him why he hated Jake, and he wouldn't tell me a reason. A teensy weensy part of me thinks that he was jealous of him. I mean, there was no reason for him to be, but I could somehow feel it. Even if I became too close to Jake in a short span of time, all I felt for him was platonic love.

Today, Alice and I spent hours in her sewing room. I begged her to be the one to make my wedding gown and design the bride's maids' dresses. I am telling you, that girl had pure talent in fashion designing and she was correct with her choice of career. She had finished her sketch of my wedding gown and it looked so gorgeous. It was only simple but very elegant, just the way I wanted it. We wouldn't also be spending much money since we didn't have to hire her. I offered to pay her, but she told me that this would just be her wedding gift to us. She was so nice. My mother was so against this, but it wasn't like she could do anything. Every time that she had something to complain about the wedding, I would ask Esme to talk to her, and things would be done according to how I wanted it. This was mean to say but, I had the Cullens wrapped around my little finger.

The Hales weren't very happy with what was happening, but knowing that what I was doing would still link the companies, they didn't protest much. It was just Rosalie who was bothering me. She hadn't talked to me since I stole her husband-to-be. Her silence was actually scaring me because I know that while she was being like that, she was plotting something big, or even something evil.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

I knocked three times on Mom and Dad's bedroom door. At the moment, Dad was at the office and Mom was having the day off for the wedding arrangements. I finally found what or should I say who she was looking for or maybe she was hiding to all these years. Time for the truth to prevail.

Last two months, I accidentally stumbled into a document with pictures and papers with information inside. I was looking for a book in the library when a brown envelope accidentally fell. It had pictures and documents about a man named, Charlie Swan. According from the data it contained, my mother was searching for him. It didn't exactly say who he was, but she had detectives looking for him years ago.

I got curious about who he was and why Mom was keeping his documents so I did my, let's just say, 'research'. Last week, I found out that he was my mother's ex-boyfriend. And oh, he was also Bella's real father. Mom had been lying all along to all of us, saying that she had a one nightstand with a stranger. That stranger wasn't really a stranger to her and I believe that what happened wasn't against her will. If she knew who he was, it would be easy for her to track him. We could pay detectives around the globe. Did she keep Bella from him?

I was angry at her, not for myself, but for Bella. It was just recently that I noticed how she was suffering in this mansion. When I saw the difference in her before Edward came to her life and now that he was here, I realized that it was just now that she became happy. I hated to admit it, but I was jealous of her. She got to find her true love, and me, I was left alone. I was supposed to be the one in her place. And then I thought, it was me who my parents always favor; it was me who got what I wanted, who got the love and attention. She deserved happiness too, all people does.

While they were all busy, I took it as an opportunity to work behind their backs. Thank God it was summer vacation and I had loads of free time. I got to work with seven detectives to search for him. I learned that he was staying at Forks, Washington with his wife, Renee Swan and their children. They had two daughters and one son who was currently working here in New York as a bodyguard. I tried to track where his son was working, but it was very confidential and even his name, we couldn't locate it. It would take a family as powerful as ours to be able to keep information like that.

"Mom?" I called.

No answer.

"Mom? Are you there?" I said loudly this time.

Since there was no one answering, I opened the door. Her bedroom was cold and empty. Where was she? She wasn't supposed to leave until lunch.

I let out a defeated sigh. I closed the door again and headed back to my room. Maybe later this night—but Dad was around. The only day that she was here without Dad was on Saturday, two days from now.

"Oh no," I told myself.

I was deep in my own thoughts that I bumped into somebody. The envelope together with its contents fell on the floor. This had to be some maid who bumped me, or else, I'm dead. They couldn't know this before Mom. I should confront her first and know her reasons why she kept something like this from us.

I immediately brought the papers back the envelope with the person helping me. And then I realized who it was. I was gonna be in big trouble.

"Who's this Rose?" Bella asked, holding the picture of Charlie Swan that had fallen on the carpeted floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Bella saw Charlie's pic. What's gonna happen now? Wanna know? Just stick with me. There are like six or seven chapters left.<strong>

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**Sorry for the errors.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed,**

**Ishi :)**

**P.S. I won't be updating tomorrow because I will be working with a VA one-shot.  
><strong>


	12. Tell Me a Lie

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I wasn't able to update for the past two days. I worked for a one-shot and have been somewhere.  
><strong>

**For Vampire Academy and Bloodlines fans, you can check out my new one-shot. It's called Moving Closer and it's all about Sydney and Adrian. Here's the summary: **_At a school dance in Amberwood, Adrian surprises Sydney by making an appearance. He crosses the line. Making her feel what she shouldn't feel for a vampire like him. Is it only just a dream?_**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Twelve: Tell Me a Lie  
><strong>

"Rose, who's this?" I asked Rosalie as I stared into a picture of the man in my hand.

This was a picture of a young man, but the paper looked old. The picture must have been taken years ago. The man had brown curly hair like mine, brown eyes like mine and the same pale complexion.

_It's impossible. _I thought.

"Give me that!" Rosalie said cruelly, grabbing the picture in my hand.

"Who's that?" I asked again.

She glared at me with such hatred that I didn't know where came from. "Why do you care?" Why was she so snappy all of a sudden? It was her who wasn't looking in her way and now she was angry at me? What the hell?

I stood up and then I watched as she walked away so fast like she wanted to get away from me as soon as possible. What was wrong with her? And who was that man in the picture. We had a lot of features in common. Was it possible that he was my father?

No. Even my mother didn't know who my father was. If she knew who he was, I wasn't here now. I wouldn't be here if she had an option to give to the other person who cooperated in creating me. But still, there were endless possibilities.

I shrugged my thoughts off. There were still a lot of things that I needed to do. Edward and I needed to go to the wedding cake tasting in a few minutes. I was just going to my room to get my purse. He must have been waiting too long in the living room because of my little incident with Rosalie.

As I shove few valuables in my purse, I couldn't get off of my mind the face of the man that I saw in the photograph earlier. I kept thinking that he was not who I thought he was, but I just couldn't make myself to. Maybe it was my wedding was coming and I wanted my real father to be at least there. I would really appreciate it if somebody who shared the same blood as me could walk me down the aisle and not a man who didn't even acknowledge my existence until a few months ago.

Edward was scrolling through his phone when I got downstairs to meet him. He was dressed simply in a gray band shirt, his favorite pair of jeans and sneakers. By some coincidence, we matched. I took a few minutes to change in a more comfortable clothes earlier and I ended up in this; a gray shirt with cardigan, skinny jeans and my favorite pair of black converse.

"Hey," I greeted, taking a seat beside him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, ready to taste the perfect cake for our perfect wedding," I said playfully.

All of a sudden, he scooped me in his arms and headed to the main door. We looked like a newly wedded couple. I wanted to laugh.

A few more feet away from the door, Edward stopped. He leaned his forehead into mine and was about to kiss me, but I stopped him.

"Someone might see us here. There are so many maids roaming around," I warned him.

"You know, if I'd had my way and if it was possible, I would scream to the world how much I love you," he said sweetly.

"You know I'll do the same," I said, faking a dreamy tone, making us both laugh. "Stop being so sickly sweet and put me down now."

He obeyed without saying a word. He carefully brought me down to me feet.

He was smiling mischievously while he held my hand as we walked out.

"Are you planning something, Mr. Cullen?" I chuckled.

"Nothing much, _Mrs. Cullen_," he said, emphasizing my soon to be name.

The day passed uneventfully with tasting tons of cake flavors and choosing of which design looked best. If Edward wasn't there to entertain me every now and then, I would have died of boredom. At the end of the day, I just wanted to taste something salty and no more sweets. I think I might throw up if I eat something with sugar at the moment. Many tasted good, but we still hadn't made out our choice. There were so many choices that I didn't know what to choose anymore. Why do all of them have to be my favorite flavors?

It was almost evening when we were finally done and made our choice which was a secret from everyone. They would have to know in the day of the wedding. A bit of surprise wouldn't hurt.

We had our dinner in a small Asian restaurant near his condo building. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I dug in to my bounty feast. I didn't know the name of the dishes that Edward ordered me. I asked him to choose for me because the names were so complicated to say and I wouldn't want to twist my tongue when the waiter came to take our orders.

I stopped stuffing my mouth with food when I heard Edward's fits of laughter. He was laughing so hard at me while I gave him an annoying stare with my mouth still full.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked in a dangerous tone, my mouth still stuffed.

He instantly stopped and stared at his own plate which was just one-fourth of mine. It was just a fraction of mine, but I was almost done with mine. I had never eaten this much in my life and I'm afraid that I was going to be sick later because of this. Ugh, I wasn't thinking!

He shook his head and started having small bites of his meal.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's short. But it's already late here in our country and I have to rest too.<strong>

**Sorry for the errors.** **Don't forget to review!**

**Hope you had fun reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	13. C'est la Mort

**Hello Guys!**

**Sorry if I wasn't able to update yesterday. I was crazy about something at the moment. The Hunger Games! I almost done with Catching Fire. :)  
><strong>

**I know that the odds are not in my favor right now because some of you wanted to kill me for not updating. Just got some pm's.**

**Songs for the chapter: C'est la Mort by The Civil Wars and Everything Comes and Goes by Michelle Branch.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen: C'est la Mort  
><strong>

_Go get lost where no one can be found  
>Drink so long and deep until you drown<br>Say your goodbyes, but darlin' if you please,  
>Don't go without me...<em>

What terrible thing had I done to experience this? Was it because I disrespect my so called parents? Was it I because dread my sister? If they were the reasons why this thing had happened to me, then fate must be so unfair. I only did those things to them because they had done the same. I knew from the start that their karma would start hunting them; I just made it faster and easier to come.

A few minutes ago, I was happy. I was excited that I was going to be married soon. Even though all the preparations were stressful, I was at least delighted by it. It was just now that I was feeling the bliss of soon being Edward's wife. I wasn't anxious anymore. I had no more doubts with what we had. I was sure that all I ever wanted was a life with him. It was the first time that I had planned something in my future.

And then the great Harold Hale came with documents in hand. We were having a dinner with the Cullens when he showed us those pieces of paper that changed everything. It tore me apart along with my dreams, my ever so simple dreams. Being Edward's wife, having our own house, waiting for him to come home from work and having his children. It seemed that it was what he wanted too.

I sighed in relief when Harold revealed that those papers were the contract that they signed with the Cullens regarding the wedding arrangement. He read some parts, of them and then we all listened tentatively as if we were waiting for something shocking. But there were nothing; no surprises. He only mentioned the common things, like being married when the Cullen child reaches twenty-two and the merging of the companies.

Everything was fine until he asked, "What if we found Isabella's father?"

I almost choked when he said those words.

"We'd have to return her to him or at least she should meet him. He might want to know that he had a daughter and he wants to claim her back. He can do that when he is stable enough, like when he is having good salary and such," he said like it was only a light and normal matter.

"I am nineteen, I can decide for myself," I said.

There was more silence after that. Even Esme didn't do anything to lighten up the mood. Even her, didn't know what to say.

Harold must have sensed the dark atmosphere that he created. He placed the documents back in a brown envelope and asked a maid to place it on desk in the study. He quickly thought of something else to say, the weather, new set of talents he had and more business, but I know we weren't done talking about the earlier topic.

I lost my appetite, but I didn't want them to know so I just started playing with my plate. Funny it was just few weeks ago when I almost ate all the food that caught my sight and now, I just wanted to throw up all I just had eaten.

I excused myself, telling them that I wasn't really feeling well, but Harold stopped me. He told me that he had one last announcement to make.

I thought I could handle it. _I thought._

I wasn't paying much attention until he started talking about my real father again. The topic made me queasy. Edward, who was beside me, held my cold hand. He asked me if I was fine, and I told him the truth. I told him that I wasn't feeling well and I wanted to rest. He told me that a few more minutes and I'd be free to do so, and he'd come with me if I wanted to.

I held into his words until a man entered the room. It was also the first time that I dared to look at my mother throughout the dinner. Her face was pale, almost chalky. Her lips were almost the color of her skin. I looked back up to the man behind Harold.

He was looking at all of us, confusion spread all over his face. His eyes moved from a person to another. I could see the recognition in his eyes when they landed to my mother. It was also when she finally passed out. I think I might go after her.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet, Charlie Swan, Isabella's real father," Harold said in a sickly bright tone. "Aren't you happy to see him, Isabella? No welcome hugs? No tears of happiness?"

I didn't realize that my mouth was open until I felt its dryness.

He was the same man that I saw in the photo that Rosalie dropped a few weeks ago.

Silent tears fell on my cheeks as realization hit me. Hard.

They knew all about him and they didn't tell me! I felt so fooled and played. Did they laugh behind my back while I was ignorant about the truth? Was they planning this to humiliate me in front of the Cullens just like what I did to them? This was too much!

In simple words, Harold disowned me and he was throwing me back to my father. That meant that there would be no more wedding in September. All those reservations, the dresses, the flowers, the cake, they were all wasted. My happiness faded. They were all temporary. I thought I could finally tell that I was contended and glad.

In the silence, I had the courage to ask, "What about the wedding?"

"Cancelled, of course. But, there will be another one next year, and this time it's for sure. Rosalie is a legitimate Hale and her birth certificate wasn't _faked," _Harold answered simply.

My mother rose. "I think it's time for you to leave now. We have some personal matters to talk about," she said, looking directly at Carlisle and Esme who were both speechless too about the revelation.

Esme nodded, wiping the sides of her mouth with a napkin before speaking for all of them, bidding their farewell. Alice gave me a look of sympathy and trailed after her parents. Edward was still glued on his seat, still holding my hand tightly. It was nice to know that above all what was happening, he was still here for me, that he didn't want me because of that stupid contract.

A few more tears left my eyes as I watched the family that I was supposed to be included to. I didn't even have the chance to tell them goodbye. I didn't even know if I'd see them again after this.

"Aren't you going to leave yet?" I whispered at Edward, my voice trembling because of my tears.

"Never," he said reassuringly.

I wanted so bad to believe in those words, to clutch into them and never let go, just like his hand on my hand.

Deep inside me, I knew he would leave me too. He would have to marry Rosalie. The Cullens signed a contract.

"Mr. Cullen, I know you don't want to leave Isabella, but you really need to leave. I'd call your parents tomorrow to talk about this matter. The revisions, you know?" Harold said coolly. I wanted to break his neck for speaking so calmly and steadily in a situation like this. It was clear now, he planned this to happen to slap on my face that I wasn't a Hale and I didn't have a right to defy him. Imagine, the ever so rich Mr. Harold Hale, being challenged by his wife's illegitimate daughter.

It took a lot of persuasion, but I convinced Edward to leave. After all, I wouldn't want him to hear what I was planning to say to the Hales. I knew that my dark side would take over me this time. No more good girl image. I had no one to impress now.

Edward soon left and we all went to the living room. The Hale sat on the couch that could handle five persons on them while Charlie and I, across each other sat on the couch that could be sat by a single person.

I had wiped away my tears, but they just kept coming back. This was too much to handle in just one night. I think my mind was going to explode. I was in the brink of insanity.

So much were revealed.

I saw the side of Illiana that I never seen before. She was a mess. She was crying and stuttering all the time. She wasn't her normal confident self. The thick blanket of makeup on her face was washed away by her tears. She looked so vulnerable, so breakable.

Charlie was indeed my real father. He was my mother's boyfriend back when she was in college. She got pregnant with him, but her parents hated him, so they made him stay away from her. She tried to give me to him, but Charlie admitted that he didn't want me because he didn't know what to do with me. He was so young and he didn't have all the money in world like Mom so he went to hide from her. He went to live in a small town called 'Forks'.

I could see shock even in Harold's face. Clearly, he also didn't know these things.

"Stop now, please," I begged. I need not to hear more.

I felt so tired even if they weren't telling their story yet. I couldn't take it. I felt suffocated with the words coming from their mouths. I want to be alone. I wanted silence. I wanted to think.

Without thinking, I ran upstairs to my room. I locked my door, making sure again that I had all the spare keys in the drawer of my nightstand.

I stripped out of my clothes and ran the water in my tub. I watched as it slowly filled with warm water.

I submerged into it, closed my eyes and tried to think. But when I closed my eyes I saw Harold telling that my wedding wouldn't pursue, my mother's pale face and Charlie who looked so confused.

My chest hurt. My whole body hurt. I felt like I was bathing in my tears with the warm water that I was into.

I thought I was hallucinating with what I was seeing.

My bathtub that had clear warm water earlier now became a pool of blood. The smell of salt and rust lingered in the whole bathroom, making me lightheaded and nauseous like it always does.

I tried to stand, but my knees felt so weak and I was too disoriented. My sight was doubling and soon, I was in the edge of unconsciousness.

I knew that this time, there would be no Senna, Kachiri, Zafrina or even Edward to save me. The doors were locked, and there were no keys. Now I was left here to bleed dry and die.

"Edward," I whispered. One final tear from my right eye fell before I finally lost my consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think happened to Bella? Why was there so much blood?<strong>

**Opinions? Suggestions? Comments?**

**Sorry for the errors.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. HAPPY EASTER!**


	14. Had Enough

**Hello!**

**It's probably still April 8 in other places, but I can't update later. I'll be leaving later. This is just a short update before I go.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen: Had Enough**

_I'm tired of barely holding on  
>To something that's already gone.<br>I'm tired of being the one who's in this all alone..._

Nothing.

I had no more reason to go on with life. I couldn't picture myself in the future. Maybe I should really just die, end all of my sufferings.

My death was fast approaching. Blood were all over me. In my hair, my face, my hands, my legs, just all over my body. It was like I was drowning in it.

I was barely awake when I felt someone carrying my naked body dripping with blood. All I could see were bright white lights. I could feel something so fluffy around me, and I thought, _it was an angel carrying me._

Maybe he would bring me up to heaven. Up there where there were so sufferings, no tears, just happiness and contentment. He came to save me. I wonder what took him so long. If he had gotten me away here years ago, I wouldn't be feeling this so much pain. Everything up to the tips of my being hurts.

I wanted to close my eyes and drift away from the pain, but I thought I couldn't until I tell him how grateful I was that he came for me.

I wanted to say a whole paragraph of thanks, but my throat felt so dry that all I managed to was whisper, "Thanks for saving me."

All of a sudden, we were so fast. He was walking or should I say running. I could feel a sudden rush of cold air. It only explains that we were outside. But why?

With my question unanswered I shut my eyes close, tiredness finally taking over me. And then I could feel someone shaking me. So hard, that my eyes opened again. I looked up at him and then realized he was no angel.

It was Emmett. He eyes were bloodshot, face pale with anxiousness and blood all over his shirt and some on his face.

"Bella, please, don't sleep. I'll bring you to the hospital, please," he pleaded as he placed me on the passenger seat of the van that belonged to the Hales. It was the one that he was using when we were out or when I needed to meet up with Victoria or Alice.

I wish I could tell him that I couldn't stay awake because I was so tired and I had no reason to fight this.

I smiled weakly at him, closed my eyes, and again, fell into a deep sleep. I was sure that it would be the last time that I could.

**(RPOV)**

_Guilt._

I was being consumed by it. I never imagined things would end up in a riot. I just wanted Bella to know her father and know the truth from Mom. That night Dad brought Charlie while we were having dinner with the Cullens dumbfounded me. That was really unexpected of him. He always put a good face in front of the Cullens, how could he be so careless and not thinking? Was he really that desperate to stop the wedding?

I told him that I wasn't interested in marrying Edward and I had no feelings for him. I thought my words would turn things around, but it did the opposite. For the first time, he hit me. He slapped my cheek, telling me that I had no right not to obey him after all these years that he gave me all that I wanted. Since then, we hadn't spoken. I never hated someone as much as I hated him right now. He was so cruel, not even caring that Bella was dying in the hospital, mainly because of him.

All week, I had been staying at my bedroom and barely going out.

I never wanted Bella to end up the hospital. I didn't know the reason why, I refused to know. I didn't want to know or I might break down. All I knew was that she lost so much blood. I couldn't help but wonder if she cut herself again like what she did before.

Even in my dreams, I was haunted with the image of Bella bathing in her own blood. She wasn't even screaming for help, but she was just staring, staring at me with her bloodshot eyes. She looked so empty and so tired. I was afraid that if I touched her, she would break apart.

I kept telling myself that Bella was strong and she could get over this just to at least make myself better. But inside, there was a part of me that was asking why she hadn't woken up yet. There had to be something wrong. There must probably be a big damage in her body that was taking time to repair.

I didn't know how Dad got those documents in my room. I had it secured in a secret compartment in my closet after I talked to Mom. The only reason that I could think of was that he heard us talking. But it couldn't be since he was in the office. Another theory and my last was that he had a spy in the house. It must have been some maid whom she doubled the salary. I need to know who that was.

* * *

><p><strong>The reason why Bella's bleeding is still not revealed. You can still guess what it is. :)<br>**

**Review?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	15. The Fighter

**Hello!**

**Most of you guessed it right!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen: The Fighter**

_Maybe we were meant to be lonely_

_Maybe we were meant to be on our own  
>Loneliness has always been with me,<br>But maybe we don't have to be all alone..._

**(BPOV)**

I really thought that I was dead.

I woke up in the thin sheets of the hospital bed, a hand holding my own. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Edward's. He was sleeping on what looked like an uncomfortable chair and his head lay on the side of my bed. He looked so stressed from the dark bags under his eyes.

I reached out to touch the bags under his eyes, hoping that when I wipe my fingers to them, they would disappear. Only they didn't. It made him stir and soon wake up. I guess I shouldn't have done that. It was obvious that he needed sleep and I just deprived him from having it. On the bright side, he wouldn't have to deal with much back pain.

I almost forgot that we were in the hospital until he spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked as soon as his eyes opened.

"Okay," I said with a weak smile.

When I thought he was going to smile back at me, his stressed face looked more tired than ever. I reached to touch his face, but he pulled back.

"Do you know what happened to you?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

"To me?" I whispered. It sounded like I was more of asking myself than Edward.

And then I remembered all the events happened when I was last conscious. I didn't even know how long I slept, maybe hours, maybe days. Only Edward knows. The bags under his eyes only explained how long I had been asleep.

A quick flashback played in my mind. The dinner with the Cullens, Harold talking about my real father and then the arrival of my father, the revelations, and then I ran up the stairs to my room. After that, decided to take a bath, but just after a few minutes, I was bathing in my own blood. So much blood that I passed out. Then I woke up being lifted from the tub, thought it was an angel carrying me, but soon learned that it was Emmett. I was in the edge of unconsciousness when he pleaded me to stay awake and placed me in the van. It must be the reason why I was still here, why I was still alive. I think I owed him a lot even though I didn't want to live anymore.

Millions of questions assaulted my mind. I could feel a sharp pain in my head just thinking of them. But only two mattered most in the moment because I knew that they were answerable by Edward.

_How did Emmett open my door when all the keys were with me? Most of all, why am I here in the hospital?_

"Blood," I answered my second question. "There were so much blood and then I passed out. Everything was hazy after that." I looked at Edward to see his reaction.

The second my eyes met him, I knew I shouldn't have looked at him.

The guy whom I never saw cry, was now shedding tears. First from his left eye trickling down his cheek and then from the right and then both. I could only think of one real reason. It was because he was hurt, badly and not physically.

"Tell me what happened? Edward, I'm so confused," I cried.

"You…we lost it," he said softly through his tears.

"Lost what?"

"The baby."

A few more moments, I realized that I was crying myself. I was crying for something or should I say someone that I never even met. Someone that I never knew existed inside me.

I hated the world more, but myself most. Another reason for my existence lost. I didn't even protect him when I was the only one who could.

I felt strong warm arms envelope me. I wanted to scream at Edward to leave me alone, but I was too weak. All that I was able to do was collapse in his chest. I accepted again something that I knew I didn't deserve. His comfort, his love, and everything he was.

Hours may have passed, but both of us were still crying and clinging to each other, mourning for the child that we both lost.

It felt like I had no more tears left. I felt so empty in the inside and I could feel my world shutting down.

"I should have just died too, along with our child," I said through Edward's soaked shirt.

Both of us had stopped crying now and he was just holding me as he caressed my hair. I couldn't feel the usual comfort that he brought me, because I was denying it. Denying myself even a tad bit of happiness because when it was taken away from me again, I don't know if I could stay sane.

"Don't say that!" he hissed.

"But it's true. I…I have nothing anyway. Nobody would care even if I die now."

"You die, I die."

His words brought back tears to I what thought my dehydrated eyes. How could he say such words? He had a family who cared about him, he had friends too, not like me. Probably only Zafrina and her daughters would mourn my death. I doubt my father would do because he barely knew me.

When I thought of how my death would affect my father, I was reminded of how I just cried so much earlier. _Maybe, just maybe, he would cry for me too._

"Edward." His name barely sounded a whisper in my lips, but still, he heard it.

"I won't leave you," he promised.

_Another empty and soon unfulfilled promise_. I thought.

"You will, for Rosalie" I said truthfully.

"No, I won't. Run away with me, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, my eyes are drooping...I'm sooo sleepy. Hope you liked the chapter.<strong>

**More reviews? Please?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. Epilogue is next. Shocked?**


	16. Unbroken

**Hello!**

**I thought I can never finish this. Sorry for the wait!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere Love Remains<strong>

**Epilogue: Unbroken**

_"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow."_

_~ Albert Einstein_

_Seven years later…_

The storm finally subsided. Those dark and stormy nineteen years of my life couldn't be compared to the seven years that I'd been away from Illiana and Harold. Now that I was in my happy place, I couldn't ask for more. Up until now, it was still hard to believe that after all the bad things had happened to me, after all the times that I fell down, that I could still get up. That I would be overwhelmed with happiness. There might be times where Edward and I had hardships, but we didn't let those shallow things destroy the deep connection and love that we had.

I watched as Edward chased our children on their way to the car. They looked so cute and they were having so much fun based on the squeals and laughs that I could hear. I wish I could join them, but I might end up twisting my ankle. Edward, the love of my life, looked pretty much tired now. He was even panting as our children made fun of him. I couldn't help laughing myself.

We had two daughters and a son. Claire and Paul, they were twins and both of them were five. Paul looked a lot like me, messy brown hair, large chocolate eyes, and pale complexion. Claire, well, if Edward was a girl, he'd look like her. They both have auburn hair; it's just that hers were curly. She had those same set of forest green eyes that I fell in love with and a fairer skin.

And then our little one, Nessie. She was the most annoying and cutest little thing ever. She was just three years old. She also had Edward's hair and the curls from me, brown eyes and fair skin. She was the only one who got a visible mix of our genes. She always gets what she wanted, Edward couldn't resist when those big brown eyes plead him. I told him that he might end up spoiling her, but he didn't listen, he never did. This little girl was his weakness at the moment. Let's just see what would happen when she was already grown up, that man would suffer. He wouldn't be able to blame me because I warned him.

Today, we were off to Charlie's place just like what we always did every Christmas Eve. Two years ago, we decided to permanently live here in Forks. It may be a small town with a small population, but people were very hospitable and nice. It felt like I did belong here than that huge mansion where I grew up.

"Nessie! I got you now!" Edward was in front of me now, trying to reach the little girl who was hiding behind my leg.

"Mommy!" Nessie squealed just as I scooped her into my arms and we started running away from Edward. I realized that from what I did, I included myself in their game.

Only I wasn't a good runner like them. It only took two minutes before Edward caught us in his arms.

He grabbed me by my waist and we crashed into him. The garage was instantly filled with laughter. Even the little girl in my arms was laughing her heart out.

"Game over, guys go to the car now. Your grandpa won't like it if we're late again. We still have to fetch your Uncle Emmett. His car is broken and there is no car repair shop open today so he'll ride with us," I said.

A few minutes later, we were all set on our seats. The twins were on the backseat while Nessie was comfortably seated on my lap. She couldn't stop bouncing with excitement. Although I couldn't understand much of her words and all I could make out of it were _grandpa_, _Santa_ and _gifts_, I couldn't help but smile. She was so smart for a three year old.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"Always," I answered.

Edward leaned in to me to give me a quick peck on the lips. After that, he faced the road again and started the engine. I looked at the back to check how the twins were doing because they were so silent. I only got disapproving looks from them.

It was the little girl on my lap who voiced out their thoughts. "Ew, Mommy," she said in that cute voice of hers and wrinkled her nose in disgust. I just laughed at them and kissed Nessie's chubby cheeks. I heard Edward's chuckle while his eyes were fixed on the road.

Soon, we were in front of Emmett's two storey house. It was only seven blocks away from our house, a reason why his presence was normal at home. He loved playing with the kids. I swear he was still a kid at heart. He messes up the house more than the kids.

I couldn't explain how glad I was when I discovered that Emmett was my big brother. It was why I felt so easy with him, why I liked him a lot. Emmett was adopted by Charlie and Renee when he was just four. He was Renee's nephew whose parents died. They decided to just adopt him rather than he end up in a foster home. I also had two younger sisters, Angela and Jessica. Those two almost instantly accepted me as their half-sister. They were so thrilled in meeting me just as I was to them.

I didn't receive the same warm welcome from Charlie's wife, Renee. She knew that I existed all along, but still, she couldn't accept me. Her husband's illegitimate child.

But as time passed and as I spent more days in their house, she opened up to me. I think she got used to my presence and the hatred just vanished. We grew closer and closer until it was like I was her real daughter and she was my real mother. I never even felt that connection with my own mother. Oh God, she loved trying new things especially extreme ones. Unfortunately, my sisters and I were always dragged to try them with her. I never even imagined that I would try cliff diving and wall climbing. I was too clumsy for my own good and I was lucky that I was still alive.

"Bella!" Emmett greeted me as he settled in the backseat, taking Claire on his lap. She giggled when Em told her how utterly beautiful she looked in her pink dress.

"Nice to see you, Em," I said with a smile.

Rosalie entered the car and shut the door close. "Hey Edward, Bella. How are you kids?" She greeted us with that bright smile on her face.

"We're fine. You look really beautiful today, you are blooming," I complimented her.

She looked glowing and even more beautiful now that she was pregnant. She was now in her seventh month. Just two more months and we would see that handsome baby boy in her tummy. She and Emmett wouldn't stop fighting over anything and everything at first. Em couldn't handle her princess attitude. I never asked and I never knew why they even fell in love.

I leaned back on my seat as the car started moving again.

When Edward and I ran away, Rose and Emmett unexpectedly came with us. Emmett was fine, but Rosalie, she kept whining every now and then. She was so used to her wealthy life that she had a hard time adapting to our new lifestyle. We were in another world where we couldn't afford all that we wanted to buy. I could say that she really tried hard.

Rosalie confessed that it was because of her why Harold knew about Charlie. It was through Jane, another maid in the house and a spy why Harold knew about Rose's research; he paid her a large amount of money just to make her do that. Let's just say that Rose gave Jane her a dose of her own medicine. Jane ended up in the hospital with three broken fingers and a bloody nose.

Instead of getting angry at her, I thank her for all that she'd done just to find Charlie and it wasn't her fault that her father wanted to destroy my life. She came with us, telling that she wanted to start a new life too like us. I warned her that she wouldn't have the princess lifestyle anymore, but still, she insisted that she wanted to go.

We'd been on the road and moving from town to town for two years until we settled in Forks. The Hales and the Cullens finally declared on nationwide TV that they wouldn't interfere with our lives anymore unless we wanted to. After that, Emmett and Edward opened a small restaurant in Seattle. It was a success and they had just expanded last month. Currently, they were planning to open another branch but they were still deciding where.

Edward and I got married a month after we escaped from New York. People might say that it was too soon, but neither of us wanted to wait. Being unmarried was the only reason why they could separate us, so why wait?

We only had a civil wedding because we couldn't afford a church wedding. The little amount of money that we had was for the future house that we would buy which was our home now. It had five bedrooms and seven bathrooms. At first I thought the house was so large for us, and then we had the kids. The house couldn't be more perfect now that it had undergone Esme's hands and of course because I was in there with my family, my world.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" We all said in unison.<p>

We were now in Charlie's living room which was decorated in a festive manner. A seven foot Christmas tree was standing proudly near the fireplace. Under it were piles of presents that looked very tempting to mine and Angela's children. She, her husband, Ben and their five year old daughter were also celebrating their Christmas here with us. They were living in Canada now because of Ben's work.

Gifts were exchanged. Foods were eaten. Greetings were exchanged. The room was swept cleanly and now free with gift wrappers and ribbons. It was just an hour ago when it was filled with laughter, funny Christmas stories and Christmas Carols. I really looked forward to holidays since we moved here. You could really feel the spirit of the celebration not the like cold Christmases in New York.

Jessica stole my children, saying that she missed them although she'd seen them just three days ago. She dragged them to her room, bribing them with the toys that she bought for them. She was seventeen now and just by looking at her, I could see myself when I was at her age. They kept on telling us that we were like twins, which I kinda agree.

With the kids gone, it left me alone in the guest room with Edward. Rose was in Em's room and she was already fast asleep. She looked so tired when I helped her get to their room earlier. She was happy though because the baby kept on kicking.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and did a quick change of clothes. I was in a red night gown that Esme sent as Christmas gift two weeks ago, she said that the color suits my skin and Christmas.

The Cullens got to visit us every other month. The children loved them especially their quirky Aunt Alice. They surely missed her so much. She wasn't able to travel because of her pregnancy. She was due next month and the gender of the baby was a surprise to all of us. She married a nice man, Jasper Whitlock, who was a psychologist.

I sank onto our bed, although by body was already tired, my mind was still deep in thoughts on how everything was perfectly settled right now. All of us were happy. We had our own families. We all have a reason for living.

It was really true that when all else fails, you just have to hold onto your faith and you will discover that somewhere out there love and hope remains. It would never be too late to stand up and start again. We just have to try and try until we were satisfied.

Edward broke my trance by trailing kisses on my shoulder up to my ear.

"I love you so much," he whispered in my ear.

I smile crept on my face as I faced him. "I love you, too."

"I have a proposal, Mrs. Cullen," he said in a playful sultry tone, inching closer to me.

"What is it, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, mimicking his tone.

"A marriage proposal." He showed me a small opened box that had a simple platinum band with a tiny diamond encrusted on it.

"Marry me again? In the church?"

"I'd love to," I said, a few tears of happiness falling from my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the story!<strong>

**Final review for the story?  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading and for all the support!**

**Love,**

**Ishi :)**

**P.S. Expect a new story soon!  
><strong>


End file.
